


Unexpected to say the least.

by BeastGirl2k14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode 1x03, F/F, Full dark no stars, Full gay, No Boys, Well full bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastGirl2k14/pseuds/BeastGirl2k14
Summary: Sure, Veronica's mouth had gone dry at the sight of Betty, and all her exposed skin, and her predatory eyes, her pretty blonde hair hidden away under her wig, her sweet green eyes rimmed with darkened eyelashes and eyeshadow, but fuck, Veronica was a red blooded young woman. She wasn't immune to Betty's charms anymore than Chuck was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We're all gay for dark Betty.

And there she was. Wholesome, all American, honest-to-god small town _golden girl_ , Betty Cooper. 

And she's wearing lacy lingerie.

(Veronica thinks, a little bitterly, that the shocked, increasingly lust addled expression on Chuck's face is no doubt reflected on her own features. She'd crinkle her nose at that if she weren't so busy gawking.)

-*-

"Love the bathing suit, Veronica." Betty, or _whoever_ has possessed her body tonight, says. Her green eyes were so dark behind her long eyelashes, pupils blown from either the low lighting or the way she was looking at Veronica's body, Veronica feels like she could get lost in her gaze if she wasn't careful.

"Thanks, smokeshow. What's with the wig?" Veronica keeps her voice low, ignores Chuck as he starts stripping down, muttering excitedly to himself, cursing as he struggles with his pants.

"Just a little something different for tonight." Betty murmurs low, her hands resting _casually_ on the bare skin of Veronica's thighs. She's standing, waist deep, in the hot tub, Veronica's feet grazing her thighs beneath her skirt as it floated up in the water and  _oh my god, am I blushing right now??_  "Tonight's all about trying new things, isn't it, Chuck?" 

"Oh, yeah it is, baby." Chuck is down to his swim trunks, muscles already glistening from the steam thick in the air, a grin on his face. "I've got plenty of _new things_ I want to try with you sexy ladies."

God, Veronica kind of hated this guy.

-*-

 **Veronica:** fuCK

 **Kevin:** that's what i said.

 **Veronica:** did you help her with this?? like??? save me??? why didnt you warn me??? sos????

 **Kevin:** i thought you could handle it ;) 

 **Kevin:** note: the wig was not my idea

 **Kevin:** i don't know what's up with that. keep an eye on her okay?

 **Veronica:** yeah, okay, like THAT will be a problem

 **Kevin:** i've got to go deal with cheryl. i'm praying for u tho.

 **Veronica:** save me

Veronica barely had time to put her phone down before Betty was next to her, all long limbs, lace lingerie and _god_ \---her eyes. The intensity in them had Veronica stiffening. Veronica Lodge  _did not stiffen_. She was as fluid as they come, yet here she was, _tense_ , as Betty stepped into her space.

Betty smells like cinnamon tonight, ( _since when does Betty smell like cinnamon?)_ and she's looking at Veronica in a way that Ronnie's only ever seen for split seconds in a booth at Pop's, when Veronica licked something off her lips, or her fingers, or when she overtly flirted with Betty to tease her, to fluster. 

 _God, is that what this feeling is?_ Veronica scowled at her hands.  _Am I flustered? Fuck._

(Read: Yes.)

Sure, Veronica's mouth had gone dry at the sight of Betty, and all her exposed skin, and her predatory eyes, her pretty blonde hair hidden away under her wig, her sweet green eyes rimmed with darkened eyelashes and eyeshadow, but  _fuck,_ Veronica was a red blooded young woman. She wasn't immune to Betty's charms anymore than Chuck was. 

"Betty," Veronica starts. She turns to look at Betty and  _fuck_ that was a mistake. Betty's staring at her, her green eyes are still (full) dark, pupils blown and Veronica bites at her lip again before speaking. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." Betty says as she lifts a hand between them, skims her fingers along the skin of Veronica's arm, raising goosebumps in her wake. Veronica fights off a shiver, fixes her gaze firmly on Betty's eyes, doesn't let the feeling in her stomach make her look away.

"Okay, but wha--"

Veronica's words are effectively silenced by Betty's lips, hot and familiar and insistent against her mouth and Veronica's almost _relieved_ to find that at least this girl _kisses_ like Betty. She's all give as much as she's take, and Veronica melts into it, because here, she knows she has a little _control_ , an _advantage_. She let's Betty suck on her bottom lip, moans for her, then pushes back, claims Betty's mouth with teeth and tongue and she knows despite this wig and this lingerie, Betty's still an inexperienced little good girl underneath. And that's more comforting than Veronica ever wants to admit. 

Veronica almost forgets the context of tonight, forgets why Betty's skirt is so short and black under Veronica's hands as she grips at it, dragging her nails over Betty's hips, pulling Betty's taller (much taller with her heels on and Veronica's not.) body towards hers, almost unbearably warm in this balmy pool house. Betty's lips taste like the shot of (unlaced) whiskey she'd taken while Chuck settled into the hot tub, and waxy Revlon lipstick, and she moans so deliciously when Veronica sucks on her bottom lip Veronica's knees almost buckle. Betty's moans send heat pooling low in Veronica's belly, Betty's mouth opening underneath hers, warm and wet as she kissed her harder, tongues slick and sliding together. Betty's left hand is holding onto Veronica's jaw, keeping their mouths pressed tightly together, and her other curls into the hair on the back of Ronnie's head, tugging, hard, until she gasped and slowed the unforgiving push and pull of her lips and tongue, letting Betty catch up. Betty's grip on her hair didn't let up and Veronica found that she didn't want it to, enjoying the little pricks of pain to go along with the warm flourishing pleasure of having Betty Cooper, or maybe her Evil Clone, kissing her.

_Alright, tonight is just the night for finding out all the kind of fucked up things that turn me on. Cool._

Betty bites, actually _bites_ , at Veronica's bottom lip, teeth sharp and demanding and Veronica flinches, gasps, tries to pull away only to have Betty pulling her in even closer. She relax back into, tongues and _teeth_ and lips falling back into rhythm and---

"Come on now, ladies." _Aaaand the moment is ruined._ "Starting without the _roast beef_ to this _fine_ ass sandwich?" God, Veronica hated this guy. How had she even let him kiss her?

(Read: Veronica hadn't been touched by anyone, other than a few measly kisses from Betty and Archie, since she left New York and she was desperate for a pretty face to ease her loneliness... _aaand hormones_.)

Veronica breaks their kiss first, a salacious look on Betty's face as she licked away the obscene line of saliva between their mouths and smirked, _smirked_! Veronica didn't even know Betty even knew how to smirk!

"Just warming up for you, Chuck." Betty wipes the smudges of her ( _Polly's_ ) red lipstick off Veronica's lips, her chin, holding Veronica's face between her hands in an almost oddly gentle way as she wiped at the smudges with her thumbs.

Somewhere in Betty's brain, she thought the shade suited Veronica, that maybe Polly would have liked Veronica enough to let her borrow it. (She wipes those thoughts away with the lipstick though, for tonight.)

Veronica, with all her _experienced_ foresight (and a little hopefulness), had worn her expensive smudge-proof lipstick tonight, and it was still intact as Betty wiped at her lips almost reverently.

Betty took her _sweet time_ cleaning Veronica up, her thumbs gentle, her eyes warm and for a moment, Ronnie thinks she sees that lovesick expression Betty normally saves for her (and Archie, _duh_ , and sometimes even Jughead.) peak through whatever seductress mask she put on tonight. "Isn't that right, Veronica?" And  _god,_ Veronica craves for Betty to call her _Ronnie_.

-*-

Betty is _nervous_. So, so _nervous_. She fidgets with her fingers as she waits at the door of the Pembrooke, her car humming quietly behind her. 

"Hello, Miss Cooper." 

"Hi, Smithers." Betty tries to grin wide and bright at the little man holding the door open for her, but it falls a little flat. Smithers doesn't seem to mind, returns her smile as she passes him. "Is Veronica re--"

"Betty!" And there she was, dressed in a pretty black dress, _always a pretty black dress_ , as she came quickly down the stairs. Betty is swept up in her arms almost as soon as she had stepped foot into the lobby. _Vanilla, roses and something spiced_ fills Betty's nose as Veronica tugged her down to her height. Ronnie had just showered, it seemed, and dabbed her (and Betty's favourite) perfume behind her ears. The smell was enough to calm Betty's nerves for just a few moments as Veronica's arms tightened around her waist, her chin rested on Betty's shoulder. 

(Betty was suddenly aware of how  _short_ Veronica was without her heels on. She kept the revelation to herself, not wanting _any_ of that _full dark, no stars_ Veronica rage aimed her way.)

"Ronnie." Betty hums fondly. "Ready to go kind-of-kidnap a misogynist?" She whispers as they part, smiling.

"Always." Veronica grins and winks.

-*-

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Ronnie?" Betty says, sitting on the counter in Ethel Muggs' cat decorated bathroom. She's staring down at her hands, fidgeting in her lap. "We don't have to go through with it."

"I thought you wanted to do this? Scorched earth and all." Veronica says, glancing at Betty through the mirror as she applied her lipstick. Betty's light sweater was on the floor, Betty having been halfway through changing when Ronnie barged into the pool house bathroom with her.

"I do!" Betty blurts, looking up at her, meeting her gaze. She blushes, looks back down at her lap, picks at the barely there scabs on her palms. "I do." She says again, calmer. "I just...don't want you to do this if you don't want to, ya know, f-for me. Because I asked you to, I mean. I don't want you doing anything you aren't comfortable with. I mean...this plan is kind of insane." 

Veronica's face softens, she can see it when she glances at herself in the mirror. Her reflection looks so fond, so lovesick, and three-months-ago-New-York-Mean-Girl-Veronica would punch now-Veronica for being so infatuated with this pretty small town girl.

(Veronica knew Betty was so much more than that.)

"I'm comfortable doing _anything_ for you, Betty." Veronica hears her voice go legato and teasing before she even realizes she's flirting with Betty. She puts down her tube of waterproof mascara, turns around to face Betty, and smiles. "And I don't say _anything_  to everyone." 

"Ronnie." Betty sounds as exasperated as she does fond. "I'm serious."

"Betty," Veronica mimics her tone, then smiles, comes closer to Betty, resting her hands on Betty's thighs, just above her knees through the denim of her pants. "I'm a big girl, if I didn't want to do this, I'd say so."

"Okay..." Betty says slowly, struggling to maintain eye contact with Veronica when they were this close to each other. "I just wanted you to know you can leave whenever you want. You aren't required to stay if you get uncomfortable."

"I won't be, Betty. Take a breath." Veronica leans her forehead against Betty's, smiling when Betty sighs, closes her eyes and looks like the entire world isn't on her shoulder for the first time all night.  "We're in this together, Betts. All in." Veronica slips one of her hands between Betty's.

"I'll go await our _Disney Prince_ while you get dressed." Ronnie takes small mercies on Betty like that sometimes, letting her be alone when she knows she needs it. Betty smiles.

-*-

Veronica's hands ache from where the edge of the bathroom counter presses into them. She's bent over, breathing through her nose, trying not to scream because Betty has gone from _sweet, pretty, girl next door_ to _lowkey dominatrix_ and Veronica just wasn't prepared for this.

A majority of Veronica is  _concerned_ for Betty, worried about the wig, and the lipstick and the anger Veronica could see deep in ( _Dark-Sexy-Evil-Clone)_ Betty's eyes. But a small part of her was  _into_ this. The thrill of _danger_ , and  _sex_ , and ulterior motives reminded her of New York, reminded her of home, and god, she'd been so homesick since this whole thing started. 

 _A small part of me is into Betty looking at me like she wants to devour me alive._ Veronica thinks, looking up at herself in the mirror.  _You've missed being pursued by girls like her, huh?_ She stared at herself, into the pupil blown darkness of her eyes, and she sees the answer.

"Can you fucking chill?" She growled at her reflection, shaking the thoughts from her head. First and foremost, Veronica cared about Betty's well being, libido be _damned_. 

"Very, very good boy, Chuck." Veronica hears Betty's voice, praising a very  _loose_ Chuck Clayton, come closer to the bathroom door. Veronica's fingers work quickly, turning the tap on, splashing cold water on her face and the back of her neck, and then shutting it back off before Betty had reached the door.

"Hi, Veronica." Betty greeted as she opened the bathroom door.

 _(Dark)_ "Betty." Veronica greets tensely. Betty steps into the bathroom with her, bringing in the steam and the smell of booze with her. She slides the door shut behind her and Veronica realizes she's trapped a little too late. 

"Everything okay?" Betty asks, turning toward the mirror to fix her lipstick.

"Peachy." Veronica says wearily. Betty gives her a sharp look through the mirror. Veronica doesn't flinch away and Betty frowns. 

"Are you still okay with this?" Betty asks and Veronica is so relieved to see a little bit of _her_ Betty shine through this facade. "You don't have to stay, I can do this on my own, it's okay."

"No...no." Veronica shakes her head, closes her eyes, runs a hand through her hair. "No. I'm not leaving you," the _like this_ goes unspoken. "We're in this together." Veronica picks up the two pairs of handcuffs they'd  _borrowed_ from Kevin's dad, handing one to Betty. "Right?"

Betty's eyes are dark again and Veronica is _almost_ scared by it. 

"B&V." Betty affirms, the handcuffs clinking as she dangled them from her fingers. "Let's do this."

-*- 

It's Veronica, the concern in her voice, the look on her face, the gentle way she hugs Betty when they let Chuck go, that grounds Betty, that brings her back from whatever place she fell into. 

The crescent shaped wounds marring her palms have nothing on Veronica's ability to keep Betty from floating away.

"B&V, back at it again with the kidnapping and mild battery." Veronica jokes. Betty laughs, but it's got a tiredness to it that makes Veronica's chest ache.

-*-

"I'll drive you home." Betty offers after they've cleaned up Ethel's pool house. Ethel's looking at Betty like she's _Supergirl_ , standing there in her lingerie, with Veronica's cloak over her shoulders like a cape. Her wig is in her hand and her blonde hair is flowing down her shoulders again and Veronica is captivated by the contrast between the waves of gold and the darkness of her clothes.

Betty's distinctly aware of the awestruck look Ethel's giving her, and the contrast it has to the way Veronica is looking at her:  _Concerned, lovesick, a little aroused._

(Veronica's usual mix of expressions, Betty supposed.)

"You sure?" Veronica asks.

Betty nods.

Ethel practically vibrates in excitement in the corner. 

(If she showed up wearing a "B&V are my heroes" T-shirt tomorrow, Veronica wouldn't be surprised.)

-*- 

"Thank you." Veronica murmurs, as they sit there, in Betty's car, outside of the Pembrooke. They'd been sitting there for 10 minutes, in mostly silence, Betty's hand grasped in Veronica's on the seat between them. "No ones ever come through for me like that. I know it wasn't just about me but--"

"It was about you as much as it was Polly." Betty says, and she's still got this sureness about her tonight, even without the wig. Veronica looks at her, but she's still peering out of the windshield. "It was about all the girls in that book. But you were my motivation, the push I needed."

Veronica smiles at that when Betty turns her head, finally, and the soft glow of the street lights above throw shadows across Veronica's features and Betty thinks she's the most beautiful person she's ever seen. 

"Betty?" Veronica waves a hand in front of Betty's face and Betty tunes back in to reality. "Where'd you go?"

"I'm just tired, Ronnie." Betty says, and Veronica smiles at the nickname.

"You better get home then." Veronica says. Betty nods. They sit there looking at each other as another few minutes passes them by.

"Goodnight, Betty." Veronica says finally, leans forward, presses her lips to Betty's cheek, dangerously close to the corner of her mouth, always dangerously close to the corner of her mouth.

"Goodnight, Ronnie." Betty mumbles as Veronica gives her another smile and then slips out of her car. Betty watches her walk to her door, smiles when she waves, drives away when the fluttering in her stomach subsides.

-*-

Hermione Lodge saves their asses.

Betty sits at her desk in the press room, surrounded by stacks of her issue of The Blue and Gold, after their talk with Weatherbee. She let's the pride well in her chest as she watches Hermione read her article, a smile on her face, glancing up at Betty every few moments to give her an impressed nod. Veronica watches Betty, Betty can _feel_ her gaze, turns her head to smile at her, and Betty has never felt more comfortable anywhere else than she does in a room with " _T_ _he Lodge Women_ " that her mother detests so.

-*-

"Veronica Lodge, the strikingly beautiful, elegant, big city girl, now an outspoken protector of the women of Riverdale will not be silenced.

Ethel Muggs, Midge Klump, Cheryl Blossom, Sabrina Spellman, Nancy Woods, Melody Valentine, Tina Patel, Ginger Lopez, Valerie Brown, Josie Mccoy and the rest of the female student body of Riverdale High will not be silenced. 

Do not stay silent, Riverdale." Jughead reads.

"Damn." Archie says. "I missed a lot being grounded."

"You have no idea." Kevin laughed. 

"Where are Betty and Veronica, anyway?" Archie asked.

"Betty sent me a really cryptic text about ' _other plans_ '." Kevin makes air quotes and then shrugs. "I'm sure we'll hear about it in the next issue of the Blue and Gold."

They laugh, the three of them, and can only imagine what there favourite girls are up to now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for a week and idk what else I was planning on doing with it so here you go.


End file.
